Returning to Hogwarts
by jamespotterstwin
Summary: A new fanfiction of new characters, returns, and passion.  GWHP and RWHG...and more!  The original trio, assisted with Ginny to teach as teacher's assistants.  New students, and brand new struggles.  Review! Please and thank you  !


* * *

Beginnings

Disclaimer: I DO own new characters in this story. They are my friends in real life, and they include me. Every character that are already in the Harry Potter Series are owned by J. K. Rowling. I do not pretend to own them, and I never will. I try to put a smile on people's faces with my stories.

&$

"Oh Goddess! Here we go again!" Megan, a 5 foot 3, black-haired beauty, said after watching James try to open their friend, Andrew's suitcase. James was a blond haired, 6 foot 2, with a straight-out-of-the-magazine's face. He looked like a living, whiter, version of a Greek statue. "One more try, please?" James pleads, putting on a puppy-dog pout. Megan rolled her eyes and waved her hand signaling a yes. "Bombarda!" James shouted. The luggage shook, but didn't open. "Damn! I want those gifts! What could he have gotten us?" James asked, obviously puzzled. Megan rolled her eyes, took out her own wand and flicked it. James' wand instantly flew out of his hands. "Hey! What was that for? I just wanted to see what he got us!" James said, rather angry. "Well, have you thought he put a lock on it for a reason? I mean, he wants to surprise us! Why ruin it for him?" Megan said. James looked down at his shoes, obviously feeling a tad stupid. "You're so right. I feel like an asshole. Please don't tell him I tried to get the presents." James said in his most sincere, sexy voice. "Fine. Just don't go trying to blow up other people's stuff from now on." Megan said. Just then Andrew walked into the room. "Hey guys!" Andrew said. Just then his suitcase popped open.

&$

"Hermione! Why do we need all this stuff? Just 'cause we're teacher's assistants DOESN'T mean we have to bring the books from all our years!" Ron complained to Hermione, his now live-in girlfriend. "Oh Ronald. Honestly! I'm going to be the potions assistant. You honestly think I remember what we learned from all our years at Hogwarts?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed. "YES! I do! You remember EVERYTHING! And guess what! I have charms! I OBVIOUSLY remember all of the spells we will need to learn! I mean, honestly! We're in training to be Aurors!" Ron said, just as annoyed. "Right. Ronald, what charms and spells did we learn in our first year? Second? THIRD?!?" Hermione said. Ron thought for a couple of seconds. "Where are my books?" Ron then said rather gruffly. Hermione flicked her wand and they moved from the closet to his bag. "Thanks." Ron mumbled. Hermione flicked her wand to start dinner, when Harry walked in with Ginny tailing behind. "Hey guys." Harry said as he walked in. "Finally! Where were you two? You're an hour late!" Hermione said. "I had to convince Harry to bring his entire collection of old Defense against the Dark Arts books. It took a while to find them all." Ginny said, shaking her head. Harry looked at Ron and said, "Did she get you too?" All Ron did was nod, and both girls laughed. "Harry. You're so lucky to have gotten Defense against the Dark Arts. Many people would have killed to get that job! I'm glad Hogwarts started to get Teacher's assistants." Hermione said. "Yeah. I guess I got lucky." Harry said. "Oh don't be so modest. Luck had nothing to do with it. You're brilliant Harry." Ginny said, gazing at him. Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips and turned back to Hermione, showing a little red in his cheeks. "Well, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you all go into the dining room so I can serve you all?" Hermione said. They all nodded and walked into the dining room. Just as they walked into the dining room, they heard an explosion in the kitchen. They ran into the smoke, and Ginny flicked it away. Hermione appeared with her hair all frizzed and her face black with ash. Ron started to laugh and Hermione said, "Don't even start!"

&$

"What were you doing trying to get into my suitcase?" Andrew said angrily. James started to stutter, and Megan jumped in saying, "I did it. I wanted to see what you got us." James looked at her incredulously, and Andrew started to drop his jaw. "Megan? It was you? I would've figured it was James. He's so impatient." Andrew said. "Yeah, well he was annoying me with guessing what it was and I decided to just try to open it." Megan said. "Oh, well. I guess I'll give you your gifts now if you really want them." Andrew said. James nodded his head furiously. Andrew picked up the suitcase, and grabbed a bag from the inside. "Do you want it? Do ya? Do ya?" Andrew teased holding the bag away from James and Megan. James anxiously nodded his head reaching for the bag. Megan flicked her wand and the bag went to her hands. "Oh you're no fun!" Andrew said. Megan looked in the bag, and immediately screamed in happiness. She pulled out a ring from Egypt that had a red jewel on it. She threw the bag to James. James pulled out two books. One entitled "Quidditch Strategies and Plays" and the other was "Defense spells you won't learn in school." "Oh my GOD! Andrew! You are amazing!" James shouted and then gave Andrew a huge hug. Andrew grunted and got out of James' death-grip. Megan was next to jump on Andrew. Andrew grunted again, and got away. "Well, I guess you like them." Andrew said, laughing to himself. Megan and James nodded like eager children.

&$

"Good morning. Wakey, wakey. You don't want to miss the train to your last year at Hogwarts." Mrs. Brook, Andrew's mother, said. This was a feeble attempt to try to wake up James and Andrew. She shook them until they woke, and she said, "Breakfast time." Andrew instantly got up, but James turned and let out a big yawn. "C'mon James. We need to leave soon. But before we go we need to eat, 'because I'm hungry!" Andrew said sleepily. James groaned and turned over again. He got up and started downstairs with Andrew. Already at the breakfast table was Megan, and James' cousin Sara. "Aren't you all excited? I can't wait. I made Head Girl for Gryffindor, so I'm ready to go!" Sara said, eating at the same time. "Are you alright?" James said, looking at Sara with his head crooked. He couldn't understand her odd, unusual perkiness. "I'm fine! Better than fine! I'm perfect!" Sara said. "She's hyper. Definitely hyper." Megan said. Sara keeps eating, and looking up with her eyes wide open. "Oh wow. She's kind of scaring me." Andrew said. James and Megan nodded, and started to eat their own breakfast.

&$

James, Andrew, Megan and Sara made their way to King's Cross. They were walking when Megan just stopped. "One second guys." Megan said. "What's wrong? What did you forget?" Andrew said. "Nothing. I just realized. This is our last time going to Platform 9 ¾ as students of Hogwarts." Megan said nostalgically. "Oh wow. That's kind of sad. Exciting, but sad." James said, equally nostalgic. They all looked at each other with water-filled eyes. "Let's make the most of it then!" Sara said. They all smiled and grinned at each other, and went through the wall.

&$

"Do you think it's odd that we're taking the train again, but this time, not as students?" Hermione asked Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Yes. It's like the beginning of a new era for us. I thought our last ride home was going to be the last time on the train." Harry said. "I agree with Harry. I never thought we'd be back here. Especially as teachers." Ron said. "Teacher's Assistants." Ginny corrected. "Whatever. We're going here to teach. I never thought I'd do that." Ron said. "No one did." Hermione joked. The crew walked into their compartments, and noticed how much larger they had gotten. "Wow. You can fit four more people in this compartment!" Harry said in amazement as they all sat down. The train starts to whistle louder and louder. The crew was talking about what they would be doing in class when there was a knock on the door. Ginny got up and opened the door to see four kids standing there. "May we come in?" A tall, gorgeous blond asked. Behind him were three others; one brunette goddess, a blond girl with a face to die for, and a brawny brunette boy. "Sure. We have enough room. No problem." Ginny said. They walked in and introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm James Smith." The tall blond said. "Hello, I'm Sara Smith. It's wonderful to meet you." The Blond girl announced. "Hiya! I'm Andrew Brook." The brawny brunette boy said. "Mornin'. I'm Megan Greenwaters." The beautiful brunette said. "Hello. I'm Professor…" Harry started. "HARRY POTTER! You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" James shouted excitedly. "Yes." Harry said. "That means that you are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." Megan said, excitedly. "Correct." Hermione said. The four teenagers looked at each other in amazement and knew it would be a good train ride.


End file.
